MOS NERAKAAAAAAAAAA!
by YukiHitsugaya15
Summary: Ichigo dkk akan menghadapi MOS di SMA Karakura. Banyak kejadian aneh dan kurang mengenakkan selama MOS. Mulai dari kelas yang tidak diinginkan, dimarahi tatib, sampe jadi orgil. My first fic. Sorry, ga jago bikin summary. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Sorry kalo jelek, kejar tayang.
1. Chapter 1

**MOS = NERAKAAAAAAAAAA!**

Halo, everybody (Renji : Halah, sok pinter inggris lu!) setanah air, se-Soul Society, dan se-Tanah Kusir (Toshiro : Ngapain lo ngasih salam ke warga tanah kusir, euweuh guna!)! Saiyah author baru, YukiHitsugaya15, dan ini adalah fic pertama saiyah. Dari nama saja sudah ketauan kalo saiyah ini kandidat author gaje se-Indonesia (Ichigo : Nyadar juga kalo lo gaje).

Sebenernya, saiyah udah lama mo bikin fic ini, Cuma saiyah bingung kapan waktunya. Soalnya, sifat aku tuh udah gampang capek, gampang lupa, suka ga pede buat memulai hal baru.

Sebelumnya, saiyah want to say "Hatur Nuhun" to OSIS-senpaitachi yang that time Tatib ni naru (Rukia : Bisa-bisanya lo ngomong pake bahasa inggris dicampur pake bahasa sunda ama jepang gitu!)(Inoue : Buat yang ga ngerti, ini artinya : Saya mau bilang 'Makasih' kepada kakak-kakak OSIS yang waktu itu jadi tatib). Kalian jadi inspirasi bagiku buat bikin fic laknat bin gaje ini. Buat para readers, selamat menbaca dan jangan lupa RnR ya!

Happy Reading!

Discaimer : Bleach tetaplah milik Kubo Tite-sensei, bukan milik saiyah. Tapi, Toshiro itu milik saiyah (*digaplok Kubo-sensei). Ga atuh, Toshiro juga milik Kubo Tite-sensei.

Genre : Humor krispi/Friendship ga kerasa

Rating : Jelas-jelas T!

Warning : OC, OOC, gaje level dewa, abal, typo bertebaran, fic sampah, dll.

P.S : Hurry up! Back button want you to click it!

Summary : Ichigo dkk akan menghadapi MOS di SMA Karakura. Banyak kejadian aneh dan kurang mengenakkan selama MOS. Mulai dari kelas yang tidak diinginkan, dimarahi tatib, sampe jadi orgil. My first fic. Sorry, ga jago bikin summary. Happy reading!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**New School, New Class**

Jum'at, 30 Maret 2012 07.30

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pria berambut oranye bernama Kurosaki Ichigo menjadi murid SMA Karakura tahun pertama. Tapi, dimana-dimana juga yang namanya masuk sekolah baru (apalagi SMA), kita harus menghadapi neraka Jahanam ala SMA (lebay) yang bernama Masa Orientasi Siswa alias MOS.

Nah, sekarang Ichigo sudah sampai di SMA Karakura untuk melihat papan pembagian kelas. Di sana, ia sudah disapa oleh gadis pendek (Rukia : Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!*Author : GYAAAA!) berambut pendek bernama Kuchiki Rukia di depan papan pembagian kelas.

"Ichigo, tadi aku udah liat papan pengumumannya. Kita sekelas!" seru Rukia.

"Oh, beneran nih?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya, kita sama-sama di kelas 1-9,". Ichigo pun melihat daftar murid kelas 1-9. Dan benar saja, nama Ichigo diletakkan 2 nomor di bawah Rukia.

"Wah, benar. Tapi, kenapa di bawah daftar muridnya ada keterangan warna kelas dan nama kelas selama MOS?"

"Benarkah? Aku ga liat soalnya aku Cuma liat nama kita yang absen awal. Kira-kira, buat apa ya, nama kelas dan warna kelas ini?"

"Mana kutahu!"

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!" sapa gadis berambut oranye dan ber**** besar bernama Inoue Orihime.

"Kalian masuk kelas 1-1 bukan?" tanya Inoue.

"Bukan, kita kelas 1-9" jawab Rukia.

"Yah, kenapa kita ga sekelas? Padahal aku ingin bisa sekelas dengan kalian," ucap Inoue.

"Gapapa kok. Cari aja kenalan kamu yang sekelas," kata Ichigo.

"Tapi siapa? Ishida-kun di kelas 1-4, Sado-kun 1-6, Belum lagi Tatsuki-chan, Asano-kun, sama Kojima-kun sekelas lagi di kelas 1-5" jelas Inoue.

"Wah, susah juga kalo mereka semua beda kelas"

"Tunggu dulu. Kalo ga salah di daftar murid di kelasku ada nama 'Ayasegawa Yumichika'," Inoue baru ingat kalo ia melihat nama Yumichika yang absennya dekat dengannya (dalam susunan absensi di Jepang, huruf 'I' diletakkan setelah huruf 'A'*Inoue : Aku tau kok, author).

"Lho, kok bisa?" tanya Ichigo yang cukup kaget.

"Oh, iya. Renji bilang dia dan shinigami lain lagi ada misi di sini. Jadi, selama mereka ada di Karakura, mereka akan menyamar sebagai murid Karakura tahun pertama," jelas Rukia.

Panjang umur, yang diomongin langsung dateng. Dan Renji tidak sendirian. Ia datang bersama si botak Madarame Ikkaku (dibankai ama Ikkaku), si banci Ayasegawa Yumichika (digantung di tiang listrik pake Ruri'iro Kujaku), si pendek Hitsugaya Toshiro (dibankai ama Toshiro), si 'big ******' Matsumoto Rangiku (dicakar pake Haineko) dan si monyet jadi-jadian Abarai Renji (dibankai ama Renji).

"Yo, Ichigo. Kamu tau dimana papan pengumuman?" tanya Renji.

"Di belakangku. Ngemeng-ngemeng, kalian ke sini dalam rangka misi apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Kurosaki. Yang jelas, kita akan sekolah di sini selama misi berjalan," jawab Toshiro dengan SPJ dan dingin sedingin Kutub Utara (Toshiro : Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!* Author : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)

_Setelah melihat papan pengumuman_

"Jadi, aku sekelas dengan Abarai dan si Quincy Ishida Uryuu, ya," gumam Toshiro.

"Aah, curang. Kenapa aku harus sekelas sama si botak licin ini? Padahal, aku ingin sekelas sama Orihime-chan," gerutu Rangiku.

" Siapa yang kau maksud botak licin, hah? Lagian, aku juga ga mau sekelas denganmu. Yumichika, tukar kelas dengan Matsumoto!" Ikkaku langsung menyuruh Yumichika untuk bertukar kelas dengan Rangiku. Agar nantinya Rangiku bisa sekelas dengan Inoue, sedangkan Ikkaku bisa sekelas dengan Yumichika.

"Benar. Tukar kelaslah denganku, jadi aku bisa sekelas dengan Orihime-chan!" seru Rangiku setuju.

"Aku sih, mau-mau aja. Tapi, aku ga mau dimarahi kepsek gara-gara maksa dia buat menukar kelas," jawab Yumichika.

"Brengsek, biar kupaksa dia agar dia mau menukar kelasmu dan Matsumoto" Ikkaku pun mengeluarkan Bokuto lipat-nya (Ikkaku : Emangnya ada?) yang ia seludupkan di tasnya.

"Tapi, kalau kau lakukan, kau bisa di keluarkan dari sekolah sebelum Upacara Penerimaan Siswa Baru,lho," ucap Ichigo, Renji, dan Toshiro serentak.

"Bodo amat! Ayo, Yumichika! Kita cari Kepala Sekolah!" seru Ikkaku.

"Ya," jawab Yumichika.

"Tunggu dulu!"seru seseorang dari belakang, dan sepertinya dia perempuan. Sontak, semuanya.

Dilihat oleh mereka, sosok gadis dengan seragam SMA Karakura, berambut coklat lurus yang dikuncir satu, dan memiliki tanda 'Komite Kedisiplinan Sekolah' (atau lebih dikenal dengan istilah 'tatib') di lengannya, dan memiliki pin yang bertuliskan namanya 'Katsurazawa Touko, 2-3'. Gadis itu berdiri tegak dengan posisi tangan disilangkan, sepertinya ia merupakan anak yang jutek dan galak.

"Hah, siapa kau (teme)?" tanya Ikkaku yang (pastinya) sedang kesal.

"Memanggil seniormu dengan 'teme'? Kasar banget ya lo ke senior! Tapi, disini kalian harus ikutin perintah kita. Baris sana!" ucap Touko.

"HAAAH!? SEENAKNYA MEMERINTAH! KAU KIRA KAU ITU SI-"

Ichigo langsung membekap mulut Ikkaku, sementara Renji menahan tubuh Ikkaku dengan tangannya.

"Maaf kak, kita akan segera ke lapangan untuk berbaris," jawab Rukia. Namun, bukan jawaban itu yang diinginkan Touko.

"Heh, siapa yang suruh kalian ke lapangan? Baris di sini menghadap ke arah gue! SEKARANG!" perintahnya. Sontak, mereka segera berbaris ke arah Touko. Mereka merasa bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

"AYO, DONG! CEPET DIKIT NAPA SIH!? LELET BANGET!" Inilah ciri khas MOS SMA, kakak kelas akan senantiasa membentak kita dengan senang hati. Itulah yang dialami Ichigo dkk, dimana mereka dibentak oleh Touko.

"Kalian semua, bending 10 kali. Tapi, khusus si botak licin ini, bending 20 kali! CEPET!" perintah Touko. Akhirnya, mereka hanya bisa melaksanakan perintah (baca:hukuman) tadi.

"Cih, apa-apaan orang ini?" gerutu Ikkaku.

"Diam kau! Gara-gara kamu, kita dihukum tau!" seru Toshiro yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Akhirnya, mereka selesai dengan pesta bending mereka.

"Bagus! Sekarang, kalian ikuti kata-kata gue dan kalo salah atau ga ngikutin, kalian semua bending 5 kali. SIAP GA?" teriak Touko.

"Siap, kak!" jawab Ichigo dkk serentak.

"GUE GA MAU JAWABAN BASI KAYAK TADI! JAWABNYA HARUS 'SIAP, SEDIA, WE'RE READY!'! GUE ULANG! SIAP GA?" bentak Touko.

"SIAP, SEDIA, WE'RE READY!"

"Sekarang, ikutin kata-kata gue. TATIB SELALU BENAR!"

"TATIB SELALU BENAR!"

"TATIB IS OUR GOD!"

"TATIB IS OUR GOD!"

"PERINTAH TATIB ABSOLUT!"

"PERINTAH TATIB ABSOLUT!"

"KAMI MERASA BERDOSA, . . ."

"KAMI MERASA BERDOSA, . . ."

". . ., JIKA MELAWAN TATIB!"

". . ., JIKA MELAWAN TATIB!"

"Bagus! Sekarang cepetan baris di lapangan sesuai kelas. CEPET!" perintah Touko.

Semuanya langsung gelabakan lari ke lapangan buat baris. Namun, tidak dengan Ikkaku yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan padanya tadi.

"Kubunuh kau nanti," ucap Ikkaku.

"Ayo, kita pergi, Ikkaku. Jangan sampai kita kena marah lagi," Yumichika menarik Ikkaku agar ia segera pergi ke barisan kelas masing-masing.

Tapi, sepertinya tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang menyadari siapa sosok sebenarnya dari Katsurazawa Touko.

**TBC**

Itu baru awal. Para reader yang udah SMA pasti tau, kalo MOS itu udah khas dengan clue buat makanan yang dibawa, penampilan ala orgil, dan tentunya kengerian tatib yang lebih dari itu. Kalo mau tau gimana jadinya, tunggu aja di chapter berikutnya!

OMAKE

Ini Cuma data tambahan buat nanti. Sori kalo absennya aneh, soalnya seperti yang disebutkan di atas, tidak menngunakan sistem alfabetis ala Indonesia, melainkan ala jepang. Jadi susunannya : A - KA/GA - SA/JA - TA/DA – NA – HA/BA/PA – MA – YA – RA – WA, dengan susunan huruf vokal A – I – U – E – O – N.

Kelas 1-1 (Warna kelas : biru muda; nama kelas : beruang)

4. Ayasegawa Yumichika

7. Inoue Orihime

Kelas 1-4 (Warna kelas : putih; nama kelas : kelinci)

3. Abarai Renji

5. Ishida Uryuu

21. Hitsugaya Toshiro

Kelas 1-5 (Warna kelas : merah; nama kelas : kucing)

2. Asano Keigo

3. Arisawa Tatsuki

9. Kojima Mizuiro

Kelas 1-6 (Warna kelas : pink; nama kelas : nyamuk)

12. Sado Yasutora

26. Madarame Ikkaku

27. Matsumoto Rangiku

Kelas 1-9 (Warna kelas : ungu; nama kelas : anjing)

6. Kuchiki Rukia

8. Kurosaki Ichigo

OSIS SMA Karakura :

Katsurazawa Touko 2-3

Author : ALLAHU AKBAAAAAARRRRRRR! Fic ini kok berakhir dengan gaje begini siiiiiiiiiihhhhhhh!?

Toshiro : Ya jangan tanya kita-kita dong! Yang bikin situ berarti yang salah situ juga 'kan?

Author : Hu . . . hu . . . HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (nangis bombay sambil mengupas bawang merah)

Rukia : Udah, jangan nangis author

Ikkaku : AAAAAAARGH! DASAR TATIB SIALAN!

Renji : Ikkaku-san jangan berisik dong! Ada orang nangis malah teriak-teriak.

Ikkaku : Mending lu salahin aja tuh, si tatib kam****. Masa aku di panggil botak licin !? Belum lagi seenaknya menghukumku, Hitsugaya-taicho, dan para fukutaicho! Dia pikir dia itu siapa, hah? SIAPAAAAA!?

Rangiku : Lho, kan emang kenyataan kamu botak licin. Ngapain marah?

Ichigo : Sabar aja, Ikkaku. Itu Cuma akting, aku juga pernah di gituin, kok. Lagian, ini 'kan belum MOS.

Yumichika : Lho, belum MOS? Jadi, dari tadi kita ngapain, dong?

Toshiro : Tadi itu baru pembagian kelas. MOS aslinya itu kabarnya dari tanggal 26-28 Maret 2012.

Rangiku : Aaaah, padahal aku ga mau jadi orang gila pas MOS. Soalnya, banyak shinigami yang bilang kalo MOS itu berarti "Orgil Appearance".

Orihime : Udah sabar aja. Yang jelas, MOS nanti kita jangan macem-macem ke kakak tatib tadi, sama meminimalisir kesalahan.

Rukia : Oke. Lagian, dimana-mana MOS itu emang kayak gitu, jadi pasrah aja.

Touko : Oh, iya. Chapter 2 nanti bab persiapan MOS. Mohon reviewnya ya! Oh iya, bagi readers yang udah pernah MOS, kalian boleh sharing ide seputar MOS. Tapi, yang di bolehin itu dari hari ke-1 sampe hari ke-3 MOS. Soalnya, gara-gara sesuatu, YukiHitsugaya15 lagi menyiapkan Chapter 2. Jadi, ditunggu reviewnya.

Ichigo : Lho, kok senpai disi-

Touko : SIAPA SURUH KALIAN NGOBROL AMA READERS!? CEPET KUMPUL DI LAPANGAN SEKARANG JUGAAAAAAAAAA!

Semua : IYA, KAAAAK! MAAFKAN KAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, ketemu lagi dengan saiyah YukiHitsugaya15.

Sebelumnya, saiyah mo bilang MAKASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH yang sebesar-besarnya, seluas-luasnya, dan seikhlas-ikhlasnya kepada yang udah mau mereview fic gaje ini. Jujur, sebenarnya saiyah sempet pundung gara-gara khawatir ga ada yang mau mereview fic ini. Soalnya kan kalo ga ada yang mereview fic ini ga akan jalan.

Reply The Review :

**Hikari cresenti **: OK. Saiyah bingung mo ngejawab apalagi. Soalnya kadang2 jg klo ngejawab sms 'se-genre' saiyah jawabnya 'Ok' doang.

**Red BloodRiver** : Makashih banget bwt sarannya. Ntar saiyah coba meminimalisir kom-auth (komentar author)-nya, soalnya ga enak gitu kalo author ga komen.

**Gui gui M.I.T** : Makashih banget bwt sarannya. Walaupun author (nyaris sama sekali) ga pinter bikin deskripsi, author bakal usahain. Lagian author kalo baca fic biasanya cuma baca dialog ama deskripsi yang paling banyak 3 baris.

Pokoknya, terus beri masukan (maklum, author baru) dan ide yaaaaa! Author tunggu. Karena mulai berbau Parody dari kejadian di dunia nyata, saya ingin mengingatkan readers bahwa fic ini tentunya FIKSI, ga ada hubungannya dengan kejadian-kejadian tertentu.

Happy Reading!

Discaimer : Bleach tetaplah milik Kubo Tite-sensei, bukan milik saiyah. Tapi, Toshiro itu milik saiyah (*digaplok Kubo-sensei). Ga atuh, Toshiro juga milik Kubo Tite-sensei.

Genre : Humor krispi/friendship ga kerasa

Rating : Jelas-jelas T!

Warning : OC, OOC, gaje level dewa, abal, typo bertebaran, fic sampah, berlete-lete, eh salah, bertele-tele, kepanjangan, dll.

P.S : Hurry up! Back button want you to click it!

Summary : Ichigo dkk akan menghadapi MOS di SMA Karakura. Banyak kejadian aneh dan kurang mengenakkan selama MOS. Mulai dari kelas yang tidak diinginkan, dimarahi tatib, sampe jadi orgil. My first fic. Sorry, ga jago bikin summary. Happy reading!

**Chapter 2**

**Penjelasan Persiapan MOS? What the Hell!**

Jum'at, 30 Maret 2012 08.00

Sekarang Ichigo dkk sedang sibuk mencari barisan kelas masing-masing. Mereka beruntung karena banyak juga murid baru yang sibuk mencari barisan, bahkan tanpa mereka sadari banyak shinigami level komandan yang sedang sibuk mencari barisan. Lho, mereka 'kan punya reiatsu, kok bisa ga sadar?

Jawabannya mudah, ingat dengan istilah tatib? Tentunya, tatib ini akan menyuruh kita bergerak cepat dalam hal sesepele apapun. Disini, karena shinigami merasa harus bergerak sangat cepat, maka mereka tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan cara untuk menemukan kelas masing-masing.

"AYO, CEPET CEPET CEPET CEPEEEEEET! KOK PADA LELET SEMUA SIH!" teriak salah satu tatib. Gimana mo cepet coba? Barisannya aja ga tau.

"Oi, Rukia, dimana barisan kelas kita?" tanya Ichigo yang mulai panik karena barisan kelas mereka tak kunjung ditemukan. Boro-boro, mereka juga ga kenal sama teman yang sekelas dengan mereka.

Tapi, sepertinya Allah swt. memberikan jawaban pada mereka melalui seruan yang Ichigo kenal. Seruan dari gadis berambut berwarna magenta dikuncir dua dan bertopi putih.

"ICHIGO! BARISAN 1-9 DISINIIII!"

"Tunggu, suara itu, jangan-jangan . . .", Ichigo menengok ke arah asal suara. Dan yang tadi memanggil Ichigo adalah . . . . . . . . . . Dokugamine Riruka!

"INI AKU, RIRUKAAAAAA!"

"Rukia, barisan 1-9 di sebelah sana! Ikuti aku!" Ichigo berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk gadis bernama Dokugamine Riruka tadi. Dan mereka segera berlari ke arah Riruka.

Sementara itu, di tempat shinigami lain . . . . .

"Bu**s**t, dimana barisan bocah 1-6?" kata Ikkaku sembari menggerutu kesal. Maklumlah, baru habis dimarahi tatib.

"Hush, jaga mulutmu, Ikkaku-san! Keceplosan ngomong kasar dikit aja kita bisa kena marah lagi,". Untung Renji mengerti situasi, jadi ia bisa menyuruh Ikkaku agar menjaga omongannya

"Ayo, Abarai, kita pergi! Aku sudah menemukan reiatsu Ishida!" seru Toshiro. Renji beruntung bisa punya teman sekelas yang merupakan shinigami level komandan yang jenius. Di saat genting begini, ia masih sempat mencari reiatsu ras lain.

"Ba-Baik, Hitsugaya-taicho!" jawab Renji.

"Oh, iya. Abarai, selama MOS kuperboleh kau memanggilku Hitsugaya saja," ucap Hitsugaya sembari berlari kecil ke barisan mereka.

"Oke," balas Renji SPJ.

"Ikkaku, kelihatannya barisan kita yang itu. Soalnya, tadi aku melihat Sado-kun," ucap Rangiku.

"Baik, ayo cepat kita ke sana!" seru Ikkaku.

Di tempat lain, Inoue dan Yumichika sudah menemukan barisan mereka setelah diberitahu oleh Hinamori yang (kebetulan) sekelas juga dengan mereka dari tadi. Yah, tentu aja mereka udah ketemu barisan mereka dari tadi, orang barisan mereka tempatnya paling ujung.

Akhirnya, semuanya sudah berbaris di barisan masing-masing. Datanglah seorang senior dengan tinggi badan sekitar 178-an berambut merah tua yang kelihatannya jadi MC karena ia memegang mic. Dan dari raut mukanya, kayaknya dia tidak seseram tatib-tatib tadi

"Oke, semua sudah dapat barisan?" tanya senior tadi.

"JAWAB, DONG! MASA ORANG NANYA DIDIEMIN!?" teriak salah seorang tatib. Dan semuanya pun kaget berjamaah.

"Iya, kak," jawab semuanya.

"KURANG KERAS!"

"IYA, KAAAAAK!"

"Oke, kalo gitu, semuanya duduk. Buat duduknya senyaman mungkin," kata senior yang jadi MC-nya. Semuanya duduk di tempat mereka berpijak.

"Nah, sekarang dengerin penjelasan kakak, dan catat yang perlu," lanjut si pak, eh salah, si kakak MC.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan. Nama kakak Hatsuhiro Kyoichi. Tapi, kalo kalian mau, boleh kok manggil aku 'Habanero-senpai'. Malah kakak bangga kok dipanggil Habanero. Toh, kakak itu maniak Habanero. Kakak sekarang kelas 2-4. Lalu, bla bla bla . . . . . . ." lanjut Habanero.

Di sela-sela perkenalan Habanero, Toshiro dan Renji (sorry, Ishida ga disorot soalnya dia baris paling depan, sedangkan mereka baris di belakang) . . .

"Kok mau-maunya sih dipanggil Habanero? Dasar aneh," gumam Renji. Lalu, Renji merasa ada yang bergetar di sakunya. Dan ternyata itu merupakan ponselnya yang menerima pesan dari Toshiro. Walaupun terlihat (sangat) OOC, tapi silakan baca sendiri pesan dari Toshiro.

"Mungkin kalian para shinigami udah tau, tapi disini kita kan cuma manusia biasa. Jadi, kita harus nahan emosi, jangan sampe kita marah-marahin tatib yang lagi ngomelin/ngasih hukuman/dsb, pokoknya turutin aja kata-kata mereka. Ok? Satu lagi, selama MOS, kalian kuperbolehkan memanggilku dengan Hitsugaya. Tapi, **_hanya selama MOS_**. Dah dulu, nanti aku kasih info lagi kalo ada apa-apa."

"P.S. SMS ini udah aku share ke seluruh shinigami yang terlibat (kecuali Kurosaki)"

Begitulah bunyi pesannya.

Renji heran lah, masa Toshiro yang duduk di sebelahnya ngomong beginian pake SMS segala. Akhirnya, dengan penuh keberanian Renji bisik-bisik ke Toshiro.

"Hitsugaya, kok ngomongnya pake SMS segala, sih? Kan bisa ngomong langsung ke aku," bisik Renji. Bukannya ngomong pake mulut, Toshiro malah nulis jawaban pertanyaan Renji tadi di halaman paling belakang buku tulis yang dibawanya.

Toshiro : Emang kamu mau, kalo misalnya aku ngomong langsung, habis itu kita dikira ngobrol, terus dihukum tatib di depan umum gini?

Sesaat, Renji baru ingat kalo mereka **_TIDAK_** dalam kondisi bisa mengobrol dengan bebas. Untung Renji yang berotak monyet ini masih bisa melihat situasi dan menulis jawabannya.

Renji : Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Lagian, siapa juga yang mau dihukum tatib macam mereka.

Toshiro : Makanya, kalo udah tau, diem.

Tapi, dasar. Ini kan zaman dimana IT terlalu canggih, termasuk di Soul Society. Ada senior tatib yang memiliki ponsel yang dapat melacak pesan yang dikirim oleh shinigami. Jadi, dia tau kalo barusan Toshiro nge-share SMS ke beberapa shinigami.

"Woi, anak-anak 1-6, kakaknya kan lagi ngasih penjelasan. DENGERIN DOOONG! JANGAN MAIN HP! LAGIAN, KITA GA NYURUH KALIAN MAIN HP KAAAAAN!?" seru Katsura-senpai.

"IYA, KAAAK!" jawab anak-anak 1-6 serentak, terutama Toshiro dan Renji. Toh, merekalah penyebab semua anak 1-6 dimarahi.

"Aneh, kok dia bisa tau kalo aku sedang memakai Denreishiki. Tambah lagi, entah kenapa samar-samar aku merasa dia punya reiatsu level pejabat bangku. Tapi, kalo aku saja merasa samar-samar, mungkin saja mereka ga bisa merasakan reiatsunya. Akan kuselidiki nanti malam," pikir Toshiro yang berpikir dengan jeniusnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita langsung lanjutkan lagi dengan properti yang harus kalian pake pas MOS nanti. Pertama, untuk pakaian. Kalian udah punya seragam Karakura kan?" tanya Segawa-senpai.

"PUNYA, KAK!" jawab semua anak serentak.

"Bagus, nanti kalian pake seragam Karakura **_musim panas_**. Tapi, dasinya jangan pake yang dari sekolah, tapi dasi segitiga **_dengan warna sesuai warna kelas_**, terus properti keduanya yaitu topi. Buat topi, kalian harus bikin topi dari **_bola futsal plastik sesuai warna kelas_**. Terus, diatasnya itu harus ada **_bunga sesuai warna kelas_**, jenisnya bebas. Tapi, topinya harus pake tali, warnanya bebas," jelas Habanero panjang x lebar x tinggi.

Di sela-sela penjelasan, Rangiku, Ikkaku, dan Chad . . .

"An****, g***ok, t**, kam****, b**i, br****ek, masa nanti kita harus pake properti kayak gitu!? An**** banget lah!" kata Ikkaku dengan kesalnya sampe semua bahasa binatangnya keluar. Hebat! Mari kita bertepuk tangan untuk Ikkaku! (disundul Ikkaku)

"Baka! Harusnya kamu bersyukur, kan topi itu bisa menutupi 'batok bohlam'-mu itu. Kamu ga tau ya kalo kepalamu itu selalu merusak pemandangan? Terus, jaga mulut kamu. Mau kamu dimarahi tatib lagi?" timpal Matsumoto.

"Oi, apa maksudmu batok bohlam, Matsu-" belum sempat Ikkaku selesai ngomong, si Chad udah main sambung lagi.

"Sssst, diam dulu, tadi itu baru sebagian properti. Masih banyak yang perlu dicatat," timpal Chad dengan gajenya.

"Oh iya, kakak hampir lupa. Pakaiannya **_harus_** rapi seperti pelajar biasa dan baju di masukin. Soalnya, buat yang pake seragamnya ga bener hari Senin bakal dipakein **_baju badut_**. Oke, untuk properti ketiga akan dijelaskan oleh Harukaze Yukina," lanjut Habanero.

"Ya, terima kasih, Habanero-kun. Perkenalkan, nama kakak Harukaze Yukina dari kelas 2-7. Nah, langsung aja ke properti ketiga yaitu sepatu. Pertama, buat cowok sebelah kiri pake **_waraji (sandal anyaman)_**, . . ." jelas Harukaze, kakak kelas yang tingginya 160-an dengan rambut hitam sebahu diikat.

Di sela-sela penjelasan, Ichigo, Rukia dan Riruka . . .

"Hah, untung aku pernah jadi shinigami, jadi aku udah biasa pake waraji," kata Ichigo.

"Jangan senang dulu, ini kan MOS. Pasti ada yang lebih aneh lagi," timpal Riruka dengan juteknya.

"Iya, Ichigo. Lagian, yang barusan disebutin itu **baru** sebelah kiri," sambung Rukia.

"Kalo soal itu sih, aku juga ta-" belum sempat Ichigo selesai ngomong, datanglah penjelasan yang lebih aneh dan tidak lazim sepeti yang dikatakan Riruka tadi.

" . . ., sebelah kanannya pake **_flat shoes_**, warnanya bebas,"

Ichigo pun tewas seketika (dikasih Getsuga Tenshou+Hollowfikasi), ga atuh, Cuma jawdrop kok, lengkap dengan buku catatan+pulpen yang terlepas dari tangan Ichigo dan kedua benda naas itu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

Dan tentunya, ga cuma Ichigo yang yang kayak gitu. Kalo ga ada kakak-kakak tatib di belakang mereka, mereka pasti langsung pingsan berjemaah, bahkan mungkin ada yang mulutnya sampe berbusa.

"Tuh, kan aku bilang juga apa, Ichigo. Pasti properti buat MOS itu aneh-aneh," kata Riruka.

"Ya, sabar aja ya Ichigo," ucap Rukia dengan lembut sembari mengusap punggung dengan belaian penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Wow, bener-bener SO SWEEEEEEEEETTT banget!

Ingat dengan kakak2 tatib di belakang? Pastinya, tindakan Rukia tadi memancing kemarahan tatib-tatib itu. Karena banyak yang bakal ngira mereka pacaran dan sang cowok meminta si cewek mengelus-ngelus punggungnya.

"WOI, KAKAKNYA LAGI JELASIN. DENGERIN DONG, JANGAN MALAH PACARAN. EMANG KALIAN GA DILARANG PACARAN DI SEKOLAH APA!?" teriak salah satu tatib di belakang. Refleks, Rukia menghentikan elusan anak kucing tadi.

". . .Sekarang, buat ceweknya. Ingat ya, yang kiri pake sepatu tidur yang ada boneka binatangnya, lalu sebelah kanan pake boots sawah. Warna untuk keduanya bebas, bonekanya juga bebas. Nah, untuk properti keempat akan dijelaskan sama kakak Kimidori Ageha, " jelas Yukina. Setelah itu, Yukina pun memberikan mic-nya pada Ageha. Ageha adalah gadis yang terlihat cukup cantik karena rambut coklat ikalnya diikat.

"Makasih, ya Yuki-chan. Nama kakak Kimidori Ageha, dari kelas 2-8. Nah, sekarang kakak bakal menjelaskan tentang properti keempat yaitu nametag, . . ." salam Ageha.

Di sela-sela perkenalan, Inoue, Hinamori dan Yumichika . . .

"Anu, Orihime-chan, nametag itu apa?" tanya Yumichika pelan, karena tidak mungkin ia ngomong dengan suara standar.

"Oh, nametag itu tanda nama yang biasanya jadi salah satu properti utama MOS. Biasanya, kita bikinnya berbentuk persegi panjang, terus ada talinya, habis itu tinggal dikalungi," jelas Orihime lengkap dengan peragaan kecil. Yumichika pun membalas jawaban Orihime dengan ber-ooooooh ria.

"Gitu ya, makasih ya Inoue-san. Habis di Soul Society kita ga pernah punya event yang mengharuskan kita pakai nametag," balas Hinamori menggantikan Yumichika.

"Nah, udah dulu ngobrolnya. Ntar dimarahi tatib lho," timpal Yumichika yang tidak ingin mereka dimarahi tatib lagi.

". . ., ukuran nametagnya 30 x 25, bentuknya sesuai kelas. Lalu, buat namanya pake bold 0,5 cm, tingginya 7 cm. Backgroundnya mejikuhibiniu dan jangan lupa pake tali, bahan sama warna talinya bebas. Jangan lupa, nanti harus pake **_foto alay pake baju berkabung dengan latar belakang di pusat perbelanjaan._** Ukuran fotonya 4 x 6, ya!" jelas Ageha yang bahkan dengan senang hati menekankan bagian foto alay.

Hal ini sukses membuat para peserta MOS jawdrop berjamaah bahkan menggerutu dengan bahasa binatang. Mereka juga sukses membuat para tatib gerah ama gerutuan ga jelas mereka. Dan mereka pun berteriak,

"HEH, KALIAN, DIEM DIKIT BISA GA!? EMANG ADA YANG NYURUH KALIAN KOMENTAR APA!?".

Semua anak pun diam seribu bahasa berjamaah. Walau sebenarnya Ikkaku terus mengumpat "Sialan, awas kalian para tatib-tatib **sialan**!" pada mereka dan menekankan bagian kata 'sialan'. (Anak baik tidak boleh menirunya, ya!)

"Nah, sekarang pasang telinga kalian baik-baik, ya. Soalnya yang selanjutnya harus bener baik bentuk maupun ukurannya," lanjut Ageha.

"Sekarang, tas yang harus kalian bawa saat MOS adalah tas berbentuk peti mati dengan 'pintu tas' seperti tempat sampah dan terbuat dari kardus (silakan bayangkan sendiri bentuknya kayak gimana)," jelas Ageha panjang x lebar x tinggi sembari menunjukkan peragaannya.

Detail :

Tinggi dari atas sampe bawah 70 cm. Tinggi pintu tasnya 25 cm, jadi otomatis tinggi badan tasnya 45 cm; tinggi sisi miringnya, lebar atasnya, sama lebar bawahnya 20 cm; lebar tengahnya 36 cm, dan tebal tasnya 15 cm. Lengkap dengan gambar kelas di pintu tasnya.

Dan setelah melihat barang jadinya, pikiran semua anak seolah-olah terhubung dan berpikir "Masa' gue harus pake tas kayak gitu pas MOS?". Tiba-tiba, seorang tatib yang sedari tadi hanya mengawasi jalannya penjelasan mengambil mic dari tangan Ageha.

"Ok, sekarang saya akan mengambil alih komando. Dan saya perintahkan pada anak-anak yang warna rambutnya bukan hitam, biru tua, coklat sama pirang, sama cowok yang rambutnya panjang **ke depan sekarang juga**, dan saya hitung sampe 5 semuanya harus udah di depan," perintah tatib itu.

Sang tatib mulai menghitung.

Hitungan 1 : Semua anak yang non-HBCP(hitam, biru, coklat, pirang)+cowok berambut panjang mulai berdiri, termasuk Ichigo, Orihime, Renji, Yumichika, Toshiro, dan Riruka

Hitungan 2 : Semua anak berlari terbirit-birit secepatnya ke depan

Hitungan 3 : Ada beberapa anak yang sudah siap di tempat

Hitungan 4 : Ichigo, Renji, Yumichika, Toshiro, Orihime dan Riruka sudah siap di tempat

Hitungan 5 : Semua anak siap di tempat, dengan sikap istirahat di tempat

Kakak tatib itu mulai melirik-lirik anak-anak yang (mereka anggap) melanggar peraturan tersebut. Salah seorang tatib pun membentak Ikkaku yang salah dengar mengira dirinya harus maju ke depan gara-gara menggerutu terus.

"Kakak, tadi kakak nyuruh yang botak maju ga?" tanya tatib yang ada di depan Ikkaku. Tingginya paling beda dikit dengan Rukia. Rambut pirang diikat satu menghias kepala gadis bernama Yamanaka Arisa dari kelas 2-3 itu. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang dilihat Ikkaku.

"Ya, nggak lah. Lho? Kok ada yang botak? Mo pamer batok ya?" tanya tatib bernama Kouga Fumihiko yang kira-kira lebih tinggi daripada Ichigo. Pemuda berambut hitam ini adalah murid kelas 3-9 yang barusan memerintah anak-anak itu untuk maju ke depan.

"Bakayaro, Ikkaku. Kenapa malah maju ke sini?" pikir Ichigo + Renji + Toshiro + Orihime + Yumichika yang masih ga habis pikir kenapa Ikkaku malah maju ke depan sedangkan yang disuruh maju hanya mereka yang **punya** rambut.

"Siapa yang nyuruh botak maju? Ga ada kan?" tanya Kouga dengan tegas. Ikkaku hanya bisa mengangguk. "Kalo gitu sebagai hukumannya, LARI KELILING LAPANGAN 5X SAMBIL TERIAK 'PELIHARALAH KAMI DENGAN BAIK!'! SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Kouga sembari memerintahkan Ikkaku.

Jelas aja karena Ikkaku ga bisa melawan, jadilah ia berlari seperti yang disuruh Kouga tadi. Bagi yang di barisan belakang ini jadi acara tahan tawa, tapi yang di barisan depan mereka hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria dengan wajah 'kasihan-banget-tuh-orang'.

"Inget ya, yang sekarang berdiri di depan, kita ga mau liat ada yang rambutnya berwarna mencolok kayak gini! Apalagi yang warna putih gini, bisa-bisa malah dikira mo ke panti jompo lagi!" jelas Arisa sambil menjambak keras poni rambut Toshiro. Yang dijambak pun cuma bisa ber 'aduh' ria sambil memegangi bagian kepalanya yang sakit.

"Sabar ya, Hitsugaya," walaupun agak berat mengucapkannya, tapi akhirnya Renji mau menyemangati Toshiro hanya dengan menyebut marganya.

"Dan kita juga ga mau ada cowok yang rambutnya panjang! Apalagi kalo udah dikepang, pake bulu mata palsu gini! Ntar dikiranya mau ngumpul ama banci lagi!" jelas tatib yang bernama Kiminari Ichiro dari kelas 3-5 sambil menarik kepangan rambut Yumichika dengan saaaaaaaangat keras dan saaaaaaaaaaaaaangat kuat.

"Terus, selama MOS ga boleh ada yang bawa HP, jam tangan, dan bla bla bla . . . " jelas Arisa. Karena jika saya tulis semua akan menjadi novel 1 jilid, maka yang saya tulis hanya bagian tadi saja.

Dan karena author udah capek nulis, author sudahi dulu chapter 2 ini. Tapi jangan khawatir. Beberapa akan saya lanjutkan di chapter berikutnya.

**TBC**

OMAKE

Kelas 1-1 (Warna kelas : biru muda; nama kelas : beruang)

4. Ayasegawa Yumichika; 7. Inoue Orihime; 22. Hinamori Momo

Kelas 1-4 (Warna kelas : putih; nama kelas : kelinci)

3. Abarai Renji; 5. Ishida Uryuu; 21. Hitsugaya Toshiro

Kelas 1-5 (Warna kelas : merah; nama kelas : kucing)

2. Asano Keigo; 3. Arisawa Tatsuki; 9. Kojima Mizuiro

Kelas 1-6 (Warna kelas : pink; nama kelas : nyamuk)

12. Sado Yasutora; 26. Madarame Ikkaku; 27. Matsumoto Rangiku

Kelas 1-9 (Warna kelas : ungu; nama kelas : anjing)

6. Kuchiki Rukia; 8. Kurosaki Ichigo; 13. Dokugamine Riruka

OSIS SMA Karakura :

Katsurazawa Touko 2-3; Hatsuhiro Kyoichi 2-4; Harukaze Yukina 2-7; Kimidori Ageha 2-8; Yamanaka Arisa 2-3; Kouga Fumihiko 3-9; Kiminari Ichiro 3-6

**OBROLAN AUTHOR!**

Author : TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK! Kenapa cerita dan akhirnya jadi tambah gaje giniiiiiiiiiii!? (nangis bombay)

Ichigo : Ya jangan tanya aku dong! Terus ini kan masih bulan puasa. Jadi jangan nangis author, ntar puasanya batal lho.

Toshiro : Tunggu dulu! Ini udah 5 hari terakhir Ramadhan kan?

Orihime : Iya, malah ntar lagi Lebaran. Dan Lebarannya kira-kira tanggal 19 Agustus.

Hinamori : Ah, aku belum mudik(?) ke Junrinan!

Rangiku : Gawat, aku belum beli baju Lebaran!

Yumichika :Wah, harus nge-share sms Minal Aidin nih!

Ikkaku : Sial, aku belum beli peci baru buat nutupin kepalaku!

Rukia : Agustus ya? Berarti . . . (semua mata tertuju pada Renji)

Renji : Oi, oi, kenapa kalian semua melihatku dengan tatapan itu?

Author : HUWAAAAAAAAAA! Tugas author kok tambah banyak gini? Udah dapet THR dari guru, bikin fic ini, harus nyiapin fic buat si baboon ini lagi! (nangis bombay hingga

Renji : Hei, siapa yang kau maksud ba-

Riruka : Ok, sebagai hukuman karena udah nambahin kerjaan Yuki-san, fic ultah Renji akan berhubungan sama baboon.

Renji : Oi, ngapain kamu asbun gi-

Author : Jangan lupa RnR ya! Saran, kritik yang membangun, dan ide untuk fic ini dan fic HBD baboon author tunggu. Ja na!

Renji : (nangis darah gara-gara dikacangin)

Ishida : Sabar ya, Abarai-kun. Mendingan kita dengerin lanjutan penjelasan tatib.


End file.
